


Nap Time

by Cyelle



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Sleepy Issei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyelle/pseuds/Cyelle
Summary: Prompt : A sleepy Issei~





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liltwinflow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liltwinflow/gifts).



 

 

 

Dark blue eyes struggled to stay open, fluttering close every moment he let his guard down.

“Issei~ What are you doing here?”

A cheerful voice called out to him, making the older Kuga twin jump. He turned to see Tsubasa waving a hand at him as he walked in his direction. “Tsubasa-san, good evening.”

“Ahaha, as formal as ever! Loosen up a bit, won’t you?” The older idol said as he pat the other’s dark hair. “Heh~ It’s rare to see you without Ichiru; where’s the brat?”

Using his hand to smoothen out the hair that Tsubasa had messed up, Issei answered, gesturing to the door of the recording room opposite them, “He’s inside.”

The blond tilted his head, asking, “You’re not going to watch him?” The Kuga shook his head. “I was inside, but Ichiru was having some trouble recording some parts of the song; since it would take longer, he told me to wait outside.”

“What about you, Tsubasa-san? Why are you here?”

Grinning down at Issei, he replied, “I’m done with my work for today, just waiting for Shiki to come back~” The teen nodded, before turning to stare at the door again. Tsubasa considered him for a bit, before shrugging and taking a seat next to him.

“Tsubasa-san?” Issei’s unasked question hung in the air, as the blond dug through his bag. “Aha!” Pulling out a book, he said, “I’ll wait here with you, I have to read through my script anyway.” Accepting the answer, the younger shifted to make some space for him and the two of them descended into a comfortable silence.

 

 

A few minutes passed and Tsubasa continued memorizing his lines. A sudden weight on his shoulder made him look down, and he blinked at seeing a head of dark hair resting on him. Putting his book aside, he looked closer at the elder Kuga.

“Issei?”

No answer. “Issei?” He tried again, taking a look at his face. “Oh.” A smile spread across his face as he realized that Issei had fallen asleep. _‘He looks pretty cute like this; no wonder Eichi and Shu like to take pictures of them.’_

Deciding to let him sleep, Tsubasa returned to his book. _‘I wonder what Ichiru will think if he sees us like this.’_

 

 

“Issei! I’m finished; let’s go- Huh?! What are YOU doing here?!”

Ichiru directed at Tsubasa with a glare and was confused when the blond shushed him. “Quiet; you’ll wake him.” That’s when the younger Kuga noticed his twin curled on the bench, head resting on Tsubasa’s lap, having slipped down in his sleep.

“Issei…” Ichiru crouched down in front of his brother, looking a bit worried. “It’s nothing, he’s just asleep,” Tsubasa reassured him. The teen let out a sigh and mumbled, “Thanks for taking care of him.”

“Heeh~ the tsundere Ichiru thanked me! Is the sky going to fall?” Bristling at the teasing comment, Ichiru angrily whispered, “Shut up, you! See if I ever thank you again!” A voice cut them off before they could start arguing and they both turned to see Shiki walking towards them.

“Tsubasa, what are you still doing here?”

“Waiting for you, darling; I got to see a cute sleeping Issei though~” Tsubasa said, as he nodded towards the sleeping teen on his lap. Shiki considered them for a bit, before he smirked. “I see why Shu dotes on these two; almost makes me want to steal them away.”

Ichiru jumped in front of him at that, “No one’s stealing us away!” He crossed his arms and glared at Shiki, who simply ruffled his hair. “Come on, let’s get you two home.”

 

 

The car ride back to the dorms was unusually quiet, as Ichiru didn’t want to make a sound and risk waking Issei up. “We’re here,” said Haizuki as he pulled up in front of the building. “Hey, darling~?” came Tsubasa’s voice from the backseat. “What is it, honey? Oh-“ Shiki stopped short as he turned around from the passenger seat to see both the Kuga twins asleep and Tsubasa supporting them both with a sheepish smile. “A little help?”

Shiki smirked and quickly took a picture with his phone. “Now I can tease Shu with this. Don’t wake them; we can just carry them up to their rooms.”

 

 

Eichi paced frantically about QUELL’s common room, worried about the twins. “Isse, Icchi…where are you two?” The doorbell ringing momentarily distracted him and he went to answer it. “Shiki? And Tsubasa too. What are you do- Ah, Isse!” Green eyes widened as he spotted Issei sleeping soundly on Shiki’s back.

Tsubasa’s call of “Ichiru’s here too!” had him looking over the purple haired idol’s shoulder to see Ichiru asleep too, being carried by Tsubasa. “Ah, I’m so sorry if they troubled you! I’ll take them now!” Shiki waved his concerns away and said, “It’s not a bother; we’ll bring them in.”

“If you say so…do you mind placing them on the couch then?”

 

 

“Eichi, I’m home.”

Shu stepped lightly into QUELL’s rooms, frowning at the lack of response. Wondering at the unusual silence, he went in search of the others. Spotting the brown-haired man leaning over the back of the couch, he called out, “Eichi? What are you doing?”

The aforementioned idol jumped, turning around to face Shu. “Welcome back, Shu!” Bemused at the other’s attempts to keep his voice down, the leader of QUELL asked, “Why are you so quiet? And what were you staring at?” Chuckling slightly, Eichi gestured to the other couch and light blue eyes finally caught sight of the twins sleeping, curled tightly around the other.

“Ah.”

“Apparently, Isse fell asleep on Tsubasa while Icchi was doing his recording and later he too dozed off on the way back. Shiki and Tsubasa brought them back a while ago.”

Shu smiled as he pulled out his phone, unable to resist the urge to snap a few pictures. “Shall we let them sleep then?”

 

 

Warmth against his back woke Issei and he blinked slowly, registering the weight of his twin on him. Raising his head a little, he noticed Shu on Ichiru’s other side. _‘Then it’s Eichi behind me….’_ The adults had eventually fallen asleep as well, resting on either side of each twin. Smiling slightly, Issei curled deeper into the blanket covering them and went back to sleep.

 

_‘It’s warm…’_

 

 

 

 


End file.
